A fotografia do nosso amor
by Gabiii
Summary: HIATUS Continuação de “The Secret's In The Telling” 20 anos se passaram e agora eles têm uma nova chance para serem felizes. Gina nunca acreditou em destino. Mas talvez seja a hora de ela começar a acreditar.


**Título:** A fotografia do nosso amor.  
**Autora:** Gabiii

**Sinopse:** Continuação de "The Secret's In The Telling"

20 anos se passaram e agora eles têm uma nova chance para serem felizes. Gina nunca acreditou em destino. Mas talvez seja a hora de ela começar a acreditar.

**Beta:** Misty Weasley Malfoy  
**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens já conhecidos me pertencem. São todos da J.K. Rowling.

**N/A: É altamente aconselhável que se leia a minha songfic "****The Secret's In The Telling****" antes de ler essa fic.**

Caminhando pelo vazio e silencioso beco diagonal, pode ver que o sol se escondia cada vez mais por detrás das enormes nuvens de chuva que se amontoavam. O tempo, que dias antes estava tão ensolarado, repentinamente mudava. Tornando-se tempestuoso e frio. Parecia estar de luto, assim como a maioria da população Bruxa e também boa parte da população Trouxa.

Naquela manhã, morrera para o mundo Trouxa, um dos maiores exemplos de generosidade que apareceu por anos. O homem em que nos tempos mais difíceis, onde o terrorismo tomava conta do 'mundo', surgiu para auxiliar a todas as vitimas dos bandidos, que ficaram sem casa, dinheiro, emprego e até sem família.

Mas o que eles não sabem, era que se tratava de um Bruxo, que deu o melhor de si na época em que Voldemort tinha retornado. Um Bruxo que procurou ajudar não apenas o seu próprio mundo, mas socorria as vítimas de ataques a comunidade Trouxa também.

O menino-que-sobreviveu e mais tarde, o garoto que livrou o mundo Bruxo do mais maligno bruxo das trevas e que depois tornou-se o Auror mais consagrado do mundo Bruxo, foi vítima de um câncer cerebral.

".._Uma doença tipicamente Trouxa. Durante a guerra ele esteve exposto a todo tipo de feitiços –inclusive magia negra – e as mais diversas poções. O desenvolvimento incomum do câncer é divido também pelo fato dele ter parentes Trouxas. A doença foi descoberta tarde demais para uma possível cura já que o paciente se negava a comparecer as consultas e exames marcados. Uma triste perda não apenas para os Bruxos, mas também para a comunidade Trouxa na qual era tão respeitado."_

Esse tinha sido o depoimento do Curandeiro responsável pelo seu caso.

A notícia o tinha atingido como um baque. O cara que tinha casado com o amor de sua vida havia morrido. Ela finalmente estaria livre para juntos, tentarem a felicidade do qual foram privados de viver. Era suposto que ele estaria feliz. Afinal, nunca tinha gostando muito dele. Mas por algum motivo, ele se permitiu assumir que a morte dele, era de fato, uma triste perda para todos. E que Potter, o "santo Potter", havia de fato, sido um herói.

As nuvens haviam fechado por completo um céu escuro. As gotas de água caiam pesadamente e em inúmera quantidade. O beco diagonal estava mais vazio ainda. Mas ele não se importou.

Draco Malfoy, agora com seus 38 anos de idade caminhava lentamente sob o céu que chorava à morte de um herói.

Aparatou no lotado cemitério onde estava havendo a cerimônia de enterro.

Pensou em aproximar-se, para desejar os pêsames para sua amada Virginia, mas resolveu respeitar a perda dela e prestou o seu luto a distancia. Assistiu à cerimônia diante de um outro tumulo. Tumulo para qual ele conjurou um enorme buquê de rosas brancas.

E de frente ao tumulo ele confessou o que estava pensando o dia todo...

-Por ironia ou não, ele partiu no mesmo dia que você Lilá. Vai ser difícil viver tendo conhecimento da imensa dor que ela esta sentindo. Com muito esforço eu superei a falta que sua companhia me fazia. Espero que ela tenha alguém que a ajude nessas horas. Só você sabe o quanto eu gostaria de ser a pessoa que daria apoio a ela. Mas não forçarei a barra. Potter não mereceu o destino que teve.

Sem notar que estava sendo vigiado de perto por uma pessoa, um sentido Draco Malfoy beija a lápide onde depositou as rosas e aparata com destino a mansão Malfoy.

Uma mulher, ruiva, de aproximadamente 20 anos de idade, se aproxima em direção ao tumulo onde até então Draco Malfoy esteve.

Seus expressivos olhos castanhos leram:

"_**Lilá B. Malfoy: Esposa e melhor amiga"**_

Sabia quem ela era. Sua mãe havia contado que estudara com ela em Hogwarts. Ela era do ano em que seu pai e Draco Malfoy.

Sabia que ela havia se casado com ele.

Sabia que ela havia morrido, só não sabia a causa da morte.

Mas o que ela não sabia, ela passou a saber. A data de morte dela, era a mesma que seu pai. E se seus cálculos estivessem certos, hoje estaria fazendo oito anos de sua morte.

Coincidência será? Lilá Malfoy e Harry Potter morrerem no mesmo dia?

Ela sabia muita coisa para achar aquilo apenas uma coincidência.

Se tinha uma coisa em que ela acreditava, do fundo do coração, era no destino.

E se algum dia ela tinha dúvidas do que o destino guardava para ela, agora não tinha mais.

-Bia? - Uma mulher ruiva com os seus 37 anos se aproximou chamando a atenção da mais jovem.

"Ótimo mamãe, a senhora vai gostar de saber disso também."

-Bianca querida, você esta me ouvindo? Depois que o enterro acabou você sumiu, estou te procurando há horas!

-Sim mamãe, eu ouvi da primeira vez...

-Então porque não me respondeu querida? – dizia a mais velha se aproximando.

-Porque eu acredito que no momento que você olhar para essa lápide nenhuma resposta será necessária.

-Mas, do que você esta falan... Oh meu Merlin!

-Eu disse.

Bianca encarou a mãe e pode ver toda a cor sumir do rosto da mesma.

Ao contrário dela, a mãe não acreditava em destino. Para ela,_ isso sim _era coincidência.

-Viu mãe? O que mais será preciso acontecer para a senhora perceber que não adianta fugir dos seus sentimentos? Está escrito para ser! A senhora não consegue ver isso?

-Basta Bianca! Seu pai acabou de falecer caso não se lembre! Tenha um pouco mais de respeito por ele sim?

-Você sabe muito bem que eu o respeito! Harry foi o meu pai. Foi quem me criou e quem me educou. Mas ele sempre soube o que eu achava. Ele me pedia para não te dizer nada, mas se quer realmente saber, ele concordava comigo!

-Não acredito que você atormentava seu pai com isso. Como se já não fosse o suficiente ele achar o mesmo.

-Quer saber mãe, desisto de tentar por algo nessa sua cabeça oca.

-Bianca, olha o respeito, eu sou sua mãe!

-É, você tem razão. Mas sabe, se a senhora não tem curiosidade se saber como ele estar, me desculpe, mas eu tenho!

-O que você esta tentando dizer Bia?

-O que eu estou tentando dizer? Bom, é o seguinte, se a senhora não vai dizer a ele. Eu o faço!

-O que é isso? Uma ameaça?

-Não mãe, mas acontece que eu te amo demais para ver você jogando o seu futuro fora.

Lágrimas silenciosas corriam pela face das duas ruivas.

Gina Weasley olhava a filha de maneira carinhosa. A filha sempre se rebelara com a atitude dela. Desde que era pequena Gina contava o suficiente para ela entender com tão pouca idade. À medida que o tempo ia passando ela entendia cada dia melhor. E quando ela achou o porta-retrato com a foto dos dois, Gina finalmente achou que fosse hora de contar toda a história de seu passado.

Apesar do enorme medo de que a filha se rebelasse, Gina contou cada detalhe.

Bianca agiu de forma completamente compreensiva. Aceitou tudo da melhor maneira possível. E finalmente parou de implicar com todos os cuidados que sua mãe tinha com ela desde que era apenas um bebe ao saírem de casa.

E agora, 17 anos depois de seu nascimento, ela pode ver ali, nos olhos de sua garotinha o que mais a atormentava.

-Vamos para casa Bia.

-Mas... mãe!

-Bianca, faça o que eu estou lhe pedindo. Confie em mim, tudo vai dar certo.

E então as duas ruivas aparataram com destino a Mansão Potter.

Era estranho estar ali.

Não fazia o menor sentido morar naquela enorme casa sem ele ali com ela.

Durante 20 anos ele tinha sido não apenas o marido, mas o melhor amigo que ela já tinha tido.

Antes de se casarem ela contou toda a verdade para ele.

Contou tudo que havia acontecido e também todos os seus sentimentos.

_**Inicio do Flashback**_

_**Acordou quando os primeiros raios de sol adentraram o quarto.**_

_**Ela não queria acordar. Xingou mentalmente o sol por acordá-la de um sonho tão bom. **_

_**Ela estava sonhando que tinha passado a noite com Draco. Sentia-se completa. Amada e segura. Dormia sobre seu peito confortavelmente e...**_

_**Pêra ai! Isso não é um sonho. Aquele ali não era seu quarto... Olhou para o lado e pode constatar o que temia..**_

_**Era real. Ela havia dormido com Draco.**_

_**Oh meu Merlin, como podia ela ser tão burra? Ela iria se casar dentro de poucos dias! Ela tinha ido dizer exatamente isso a ele na noite anterior... Porque não o fizera? **_

_**E foi apenas quando o olhou que ela lembrou-se de tudo que ocorrera.**_

_**A gargantilha... A confissão dele... O beijo... Os dois se amando...**_

_**Ela pode ver em seus lábios que um pequeno sorriso estava formado.**_

_**Oh Merlin! Como ela o amava! Como ela queria acordar pelo resto de sua vida todas as manhãs ao lado dele. **_

_**Mas sabia que era impossível. Sua família nunca iria aceitar.**_

_**Iriam viver eternamente em conflitos. **_

_**E por mais que o amasse. Ela não iria agüentar se afastar de sua família.**_

_**Seus pais nunca iam aceitar. E o medo de desapontá-los era maior que qualquer coisa.**_

"_**Me perdoe Draco. Eu te amo tanto! Mas não posso fazer isso... simplesmente não posso."**_

_**Escreveu uma carta, correu ao seu quarto pegou uma foto e fez o feitiço.**_

"_**Enquanto nos amarmos, ambos permanecermos na foto" **_

_**Chorando lhe escreveu a carta e o mais rápido que pode se vestiu adequadamente. Saiu às pressas do quarto. Chorando cada vez mais.**_

_**Saiu da casa. Correu ate o parque próximo e chorou tudo que havia para chorar. **_

_**Balançava-se lentamente no balanço fitando tristemente o chão.**_

_**Quando escuta a voz daquele que mais queria evitar no momento.**_

_**-Dói não é? É como se alguém tirasse o seu coração com as próprias mãos.**_

_**Assustou-se com o que ele disse. O que diabos ele estava falando? Será que ele sabia de algo?**_

_**-Harry! O que esta fazendo aqui? **_

_**-Não precisamos continuar com isso Gi. Esperei você vir falar comigo por todo esse tempo. Mas você não veio. Fiquei esperando você sair do quarto dele ontem à noite. E te ver saindo de lá chorando hoje de manha foi o suficiente para entender o que havia acontecido.**_

_**-Harry... você... quero dizer... voc...**_

_**-Shiuuu Gi. Eu sei. Eu sempre soube. Eu te conheço melhor do que você possa imaginar. E também te conheço o suficiente para saber que você vai fugir dele. Não precisa fazer isso Gina. Eu te amo, de verdade. Eu sei que a culpa é toda minha. Se eu não tivesse tanto medo de te perder naquela maldita guerra, você não estaria passando por isso agora. Você não teria se apaixonado por ele. **_

_**-Não Harry, você não pod...**_

_**-Deixa eu terminar Gi...**_

_**-...**_

_**-Gina, Eu já entendi o que você pretende fazer. E se quer saber? Eu te amo o suficiente para aceitar. Mas para isso, preciso que me conte tudo. Você pode confiar em mim sabe? Se eu não posso te ter como minha mulher, que seja como minha melhor amiga. Eu sei que nunca mais amarei ninguém como eu te amo, e te ter ao meu lado todos os dias, já é o suficiente.**_

_**-Harry, eu não posso aceitar. Já é muito difícil saber que o homem que eu amo estará acordando daqui a poucos minutos e saberá que eu o abandonei por não ter coragem de enfrentar minha família. E me casar com você seria privar você de ter uma vida. Eu te amo Harry. Não do jeito que você quer. Mas não deixa de ser um amor. E não poderia destruir a sua vida assim. Seria egoísmo demais... **_

_**-Gi, não espera. Olha só, não é egoísmo da sua parte. Você vai procurar outra pessoa pra substituir o Draco de qualquer forma. Então faça isso com alguém que te conheça. Alguém que você possa confiar. Eu aceito isso por você Gina. Você será a única com a qual eu aceitaria casar. Então por favor, Gi, me deixa te ajudar com isso. Não enfrenta essa barra sozinha.**_

_**Alem disso, já esta tudo pronto mesmo! O Casamento é daqui há três dias. **_

_**Não cancele nada. Deixe tudo como está. Prometo te fazer feliz, até que a morte nos separe Gi.**_

_**-Credo Harry, falando assim ate parece que você já sabe que vai morrer...**_

_**-Todos nós vamos morrer um dia Gi**_

_**-É mais eu espero que demore bastante tempo se você quer saber! Ashauhsuas... Por que você tem que ser tão perfeito em?**_

_**-Ãn... Isso quer dizer que o casamento ainda esta de pé?**_

_**-Olha, não vai ser fácil para mim sabe? Eu o amo. – e tirando uma fotografia do bolso, mostrou a ele. **_

_**-Essa foto... É enfeitiçada... Ela é...**_

_**-Eu sei Gi, eu ouvi você fazendo o feitiço.**_

_**-Eu não quero te iludir Harry, por isso queria que você soubesse dessa foto... e tamb...**_

_**-Gi, não se preocupe. Eu cuidarei bem de você.**_

_**E com um abraço apertado dele Gina se permitiu chorar tudo que tinha para chorar... ou quase tudo.**_

_**fim de Flashback**_

Subiu ao quarto dos dois e deitou agarrando o travesseiro que fora dele.

O cheiro de seu perfume impregnava todo o quarto.

Ficou ali, abraçada ao seu travesseiro lembrando-se de todos os 20 anos que passaram juntos. De todas as suas conversas. Ela tentou recompensá-lo por tudo que ele fazia por ela. Podia não amá-lo como ele gostaria que ela o amasse, mas o suficiente para ser uma esposa dedicada.

Ele sempre a apoiou em todas suas decisões.

Principalmente quando o assunto era Bianca. Ele fora um pai exemplar.

E nunca julgou Gina por nenhuma decisão. Sempre dizia: _"Eu só quero o seu melhor Gi, faça o que seu coração manda"._

Lentamente foi pegando no sono...

Sonhou com Harry... Com o dia em que conversaram sobre o casamento:

"_... O Casamento é daqui há três dias. Não cancele nada. Deixe tudo como está. Prometo te fazer feliz, até que a morte nos separe Gi."_

"_-Credo Harry, falando assim ate parece que você já sabe que vai morrer..._

_-Todos nós vamos morrer um dia Gi" _

_O quê? Por que estava sonhando com aquilo?_

"_Todos nós vamos morrer um dia Gi" _

"_..Prometo te fazer feliz, até que a morte nos separe Gi."_

E aquelas frases se repetiam em sonho. Essas e outras que ele falara durante os 20 anos de convivência...

"_-Vai ser uma linda menina Gi.._

_-Mas Harry, eu estou com apenas dois meses, como você pode dizer isso?_

_-Eu apenas sei Gi. Uma linda ruivinha de olhos muito claros._

_-Você me assusta às vezes Harry"_

E a mais recente:

"_...e também quero agradecer a família linda que Merlin podia me dar durante esses 20 anos. Amém._

_-Harry, era para ser só uma graça para o jantar. Pareceu mais uma despedida. Eu hem. Você tem cada uma._

_-Mas eu sou grato pela minha família oras!"_

E, com um sobressalto, Gina acordou no meio da noite...

Muitas coisas passavam por sua cabeça naquele momento.

Como um filme ela revivia cada situação estranha na qual Harry falava essas coisas... E foi o que Bianca havia dito essa manhã que fizera ela juntar todas as peças:

"_Ele me pedia para não te dizer nada, mas se quer realmente saber, ele concordava comigo!"_

O meu Merlin! Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Não. Como ele pôde?

Correu para o quarto da filha o mais rápido que conseguiu. Bateu na porta, mas não esperou que ela a abrisse. Entrou e caminhou diretamente para a cama onde uma Bianca sonolenta acabava de acordar.

Olhou bem nos olhos da filha, agora sem disfarces, e a encarou de forma assustada e questionadora.

Sabia que a filha estava envolvida nisso tudo. Bianca havia tentado dizer no cemitério mais no momento ela não tinha juntado as peças.

Mas agora ela entendia tudo.

Bianca que já estava bem acordada encarava a mãe com o olhar sem expressão. Completamente vazio. Um sorriso sarcástico se formou em seus lábios.

-Finalmente você entendeu não é mãe? Depois de tantas pistas...

-Quando? Quando você ficou sabendo?

-Faz cinco anos. Encontrei Harry desmaiado em seu escritório. Fiquei preocupadíssima. Ele não queria, mas eu ameacei a contar para a senhora caso ele não fosse ao hospital comigo. Foi preciso muita insistência para ele me contar o que ele tinha.

O câncer estava no início ainda. Ele poderia curar. E eu não entendia o porquê dele não querer. Naquela mesma noite eu o coloquei contra a parede e ele me contou tudo. Pouco antes de derrotar Voldemort, o mesmo fez questão de lhe contar que ele não tinha escapatória. Que 20 anos depois ele morreria de uma doença trouxa. Aquele câncer não foi parar ali por causa dos feitiços, mãe, Voldemort pôs nele. E ainda lhe concedeu um dom. O dom da visão. Para que suas visões não o fizesse esquecer nunca que ele estava morrendo lentamente. Ele disse que não adiantaria procurar ajuda. A doença poderia ser Trouxa, mas fora causada por artes das trevas. Não havia cura...

-...Não chora mãe. Ele não queria te preocupar. Não é que ele quisesse te enganar nem nada do tipo. Ele apenas não queria que você o tratasse como se ele fosse morrer a qualquer hora...

-MAS ELE IA MORRER A QUALQUER HORA BIANCA... snif snif

-Não a qualquer hora mãe! Ele sabia a hora. Sabia a data! Eu insisti muito para que ele me dissesse. Mas ele nunca o fez.

Agora as duas choravam. Era a primeira vez que elas se permitiam chorar juntas.

-M...mãe.

-Diga quer...querida...

-Há uma semana ele me pediu para te entregar uma coisa quando esse momento chegasse...

-Q...qu...que coisa?

Bianca abre a gaveta de seu criado mudo tirando um envelope pardo grande de dentro.

E com cuidado entregou a Mãe...

Na mansão Malfoy o clima não estava muito diferente.

Estava deitado na cama do quarto que dividia com Lilá antes dela falecer.

Há oito anos.

Deitado de costas para baixo encarava o teto do quarto e na mão, segurava um porta retrato.

Depois seus olhos desviaram para um enorme quadro que tinha em cima da cama com a foto de Lilá.

Como ele sentia falta de Lilá ali para dizer-lhe o que fazer.

Todas as vezes que tinha uma crise de nostalgia chamada "Virginia" ela era quem acalmava seu coração.

Lilá sempre soube de tudo. Inclusive do feitiço que havia no porta-retrato deles. Lembrou do dia em que se casaram e ele colocou o porta-retrato na gaveta. Não queria constrangê-la. Era uma mulher incrível, apesar de saber que ele não a amava, não precisaria de prova concreta daquilo a vista para que ela pudesse ver todo dia.

Mas no dia seguinte quando entrara em seu escritório para trabalhar, lá estava ele. O porta-retrato com a foto dele e de Virginia em cima de sua mesa.

Enquanto ele se questionava como ele fora parar lá, Lilá havia entrando logo em seguida.

"-Entendo que você não quer que eu o veja. Mas não é justo com você mesmo. Não tente enganar-se um momento sequer. Você a ama. E eu sei disso. Não há motivos para esconder essa linda foto.

Draco tinha ficado sem palavras. Apenas a olhou.

-Não há de que Draco, vocês formam um belo casal."

E era isso que ele adorava nela. E apenas um olhar ela entendia tudo que ele queria dizer e não tinha coragem.

Era assustador saber como alguém que o conhecia há tão pouco tempo, podia desvendar seus olhares tão bem. Só uma única pessoa tinha conseguido fazer isso em tão pouco tempo antes de Lilá.

E aquela pessoa, ele pode constatar feliz, ainda permanecia na fotografia para qual olhava agora. Ruiva, sorridente e com os olhos encantadoramente brilhantes.

**N/A: E o primeiro capítulo fica por aqui. E então, o que acharam?**

**N/B: Aiiin... que capítulo lindoo...mal posso esperar pela atualização... Parabéns Gaby...**


End file.
